Things Will Never Be The Same
by PotterLover626
Summary: Born 4 months earlier, Harry has a younger twin brother, Zachary. After the Prophecy was made and Voldemort attacked Zachary was proclaimed THe boy who lived. This is Harrys Story. Ginny is the same age as harry and is rons twin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing around with the characters.

This is my first fan fiction story. Just tell me if it sucks or you want me to continue.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Lily still couldn't believe that she was the new mother of twin baby boys. She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled at Harold James Potter. Older by 20 minutes, he had James' hair, thick, black and untamable. His eyes were an electric blue. A shade she had never seen before.

She looked up at James to see him holding Zachary Sirius Potter. He had thin bright red hair with dull hazel eyes. James had a smile plastered on his face and she knew she probably looked the same. They had been trying to have a child for almost 2 years and they were finally here.

Harry was born at 11:50pm on March 15 1980. Zach was born at 12:10am March 16 1980. She was glad they were born on separate days though. Her and her twin sister Petunia had always fought on their birthday because petunia had always wanted her own day and didn't want to share it with Lily.

Two days after the boys were born she was told she had to hide under the fidelis (sp?) charm. A prophecy had been made and Dumbledore believes that the child spoken of in the prophecy was one of her sons. The prophecy was given right in front of her so there was no denying it was made. She feared for her sons. Either one of them could be the child to defeat Voldemort.

She and James wanted to take the boys and run, but she knew this problem would follow them where ever they would go. They were only buying time by going into hiding. Voldemort would find eventually. She just hoped that when it happened she and James were ready.

As she watched Harry and Zach sleep she couldn't help but think about how their futures would play out. She couldn't help but think that things would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm just playing around with the Characters. Potterlover626

Chapter 2: October 31st, 1981, Godric's Hollow.

James was sitting on the floor playing with Harry, while Lily was relaxing on the couch watching. Lily had finally been able to put Zachary to bed. No matter what it was it seemed Zachary was more difficult. He was harder to bathe, harder to put to sleep, and even harder to get dressed. Harry was the complete opposite. He loved taking baths, easily fell asleep and always ate what was put in front of him. Harry was definitely her easy child. As she was thinking this Harry gave a big yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired." Lily said. She bent down and picked up Harry just in time for the house to shake. James had his wand out and was in front of the window in mere seconds. James screamed for her to take Harry and run. She only knew one reason she would have to run. Voldemort had found them.

She ran up the stairs holding Harry to her chest. As she reached the top landing, Voldemort screamed, Aveda kedevra (sp?). The thud that followed broke her heart, as she thought that James was dead. She continued running into the boy's nursery. She set Harry down in the crib with Zach. She threw every spell, charm, ward and curse; she knew would by her some time at the door.

She looked down at the crib and saw Zach still sleeping while Harry had silent tears running down his cheeks. He always had an ability to tell when something bad was happening. She kissed each of them on the forehead and whispered that she loved them. Just as she was standing back up, the door shattered and flew in all directions. A long shard embedded itself in her left shoulder.

She turned and started throwing curses at him, while he blocked every single one. Suddenly he threw a blasting curse that she was just able to block, but the force of the curse was so strong it threw her against the wall. She hit her head and fell to the floor unconscious.

Voldemort than turned his attention to the crib in which the boys were lying. He examined them closely trying to determine which of the boys could be the one of the prophecy. After watching them for a while he figured that the black haired boy who was watching him intently was more of a threat than the red headed one blowing spit bubbles.

He raised his wand at Harry's forehead and said the unforgivable words. He realized as the curse left his wand that Harry had made a bright white glowing shield and was covering lily Zach and himself behind it. As soon as the curse hit the shield it rebounded and hit Voldemort square in the chest causing him to scream in pain and his body to explode into dust covering the room.

Harry's shield had shattered after the spell rebounded and a small sliver of the curse hit the back of his neck, causing a crescent moon shaped scar to form where the curse had hit. The room lay in shambles with splinters of wood lying everywhere, while part of the wall was missing exposing the occupants to the cool October air.

Lily had been right when that prophecy had been made, after tonight things will never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

!Disclaimer- I own nothing. Potterlover626 I revised this. McGonagall is not lilies mother but her aunt. I also corrected some little mistakes.

Chapter 3

James POV

I awoke to a painful throbbing in my entire body. I tried to sit up but every muscle in my body groaned in protest. I slowly remembered I told lily to run. Ignoring my body's protests I jumped to my feet and ran up the stairs, noticing the smoky smell from the fire that had gone out in the fireplace. The stairs where covered in rubble from the walls and ceiling.

I could see that the door to the nursery had been blown off as soon as I got up the stairs. I rushed in just as lily was checking the boys.

"Lily, thank Merlin your alright."

"James, but I thought you were dead, I heard the curse James and the thud that followed." She said while clinging onto my body.

"Don't worry, I'm fine lily, but I kind of owe your cat my life. She jumped just as the curse was about to hit my chest. As for the thud I was blown back and hit my head."

"I thought I lost you James." She sobbed into my chest.

"You never will Lily. Are the boys alright?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder into the crib.

"Their fine, Zach has a burn scar under his left eye. I can't remove it. And harry has a curse scar on the back of his neck."

Suddenly Dumbledore followed by McGonagall (sp?), and Maxwell McGonagall, Lily's Uncle, barged into the room.

"Lily, James, Thank Merlin your both okay. Are the boys alright?"

"The boys are fine auntie."

The fact that Minerva McGonagall was lily's aunt still scared the hell out of me, but if she had not been her aunt, Lily might not even be here today.

As I had been thinking, Dumbledore had been examining the boys. He was paying more attention to Zachary. The scar under his eye was in the shape "V", Dumbledore believed that it was a curse scar, ignoring Lily's protests. In Dumbledore's eyes the v stood for Voldemort, and that Zach was what he called the boy who lived. The next few months were completely crazy and I knew that because of a prophecy given by a batty old woman that my families and my own life would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own Nothing!Potterlover626!

Chapter 4: four years later

Since that night the Potter household has grown, by adding a daughter on June 10, in 1982. Jessica was exactly like lily, with auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes.

Harry was distant from both James and lily, only talking and playing with Jess. Lily and James tried their best to spend equal time with all of their children but as they got older and Zach started training, it got harder to spend time at home, because they were at Hogwarts making sure Dumbledore didn't corrupt their son into believing that he was all knowing and always right.

Knowing that the boys birthdays were coming up they decided to stay home for a couple of weeks while they sent Sirius to Hogwarts with Zach. They were planning on spending time with just Harry and Jessica.

They were hesitant though to send Zach to Hogwarts with Sirius as he had been acting strangely lately; lily was worried about Zach getting hurt. Why Dumbledore insisted on starting Zach's training so early she would never understand. He was only 5 years old. She had argued with him several times over this and every time he would use the, "dark times will rise again and Zach must be able to protect himself' card. It pissed her off to no end.

_Lily's POV_

I woke up to a large clap of thunder. I hate storms; they remind me so much of the night my father decided I needed to be taught a lesson. It still sent shivers down my spine and caused nightmares almost nightly.

I got out of bed slowly so I didn't wake James and went to the bathroom to splash my face with some cold water. As I got back into bed, the door cracked open and Jessica walked in clutching her teddy bear, Mr. Bear, to her chest.

"What's wrong Jessica, did the storm scare you?" I asked. The only reply I got was the frantic shaking of her head, indicating that the storm had indeed scared her.

"Well come here sweetheart, you can stay in her with me and daddy ok."

"Ok mama." She quickly crossed the room and climbed into the bed. Just as I was covering her with the blankets a large thunder clap made her jump and she snuggled close. I would never admit it until later but I loved it when Jessica got scared during storms. It was the only time that Jessica let anybody hold her and I loved holding Jessica.

As I felt her silent tears soaking the front of my shirt I started whispering a soft lullaby in her ear to calm her down. It took a couple of minutes but Jessica was soon fast asleep and snoring lightly. I started to drift to sleep myself after I had watched her sleep for a while. The storm was letting up and my eyes drifted closed and my mind surrendered itself to sleep. I didn't have any more nightmares after that.

_Jessica's POV_

The really loud sound woke me up. I really wanted mama but the bad man said he would hurt harry more if I was near mama. I don't want harry to hurt anymore. He is always hurting and it's my fault because I like being near mama. Another loud sound made me jump out of bed and I grabbed Mr. Bear and ran to mama and daddies room.

I opened the door a little bit and saw mama sitting up in bed. She turned her head and saw me. She asked me if the storm scared me and I could only shake my head. "Well come here sweetheart. You can stay with me and daddy, ok." "Ok mama." I climbed into bed next to mama but more loud noise caused me to snuggle closer into mama and I started crying. Mama sung me a lullaby and I fell asleep. The only thing that I dreamt that night was harry getting hurt for me going near mama.


	5. Chapter 5

Potterlover626 I don't own anything.

Unknown/"bad man" POV

The streetlamps flickered in the distance. The sounds of animals rummaging through trash cans reached my ears. I took a couple more drags of my cigarette and tossed it into the street. I pushed myself off the wall I had been leaning against and started walking down the street to the abandoned parking garage. I had a meeting with my employer. He pays me well for what I do and, I honestly enjoy every moment of it.

Every time my belt hit the boys back, or my steel toed boot clad foot made contact with his ribs and the subtle cracks that followed. Every hit was pure adrenaline and ecstasy that pulsed thru my veins.

As I approached the garage I pulled my wand and scanned the area. After I was sure it was clear, I entered and walked to the normal meeting spot. My employer was already there.

"You're late."

"I Lost track of time sir." If I was scared of anyone it would be him. He was older but very experienced. He loved to control everything and everyone. That's part of the reason he hired me.

I was to beat the potter kid into submission and keep the girl away from her parents. Why I had to do it I had no idea but it made me some extra cash. Not all of us could have millions of dollars just sitting in gringots.

There was another reason of course and it involved potters wife. Why he married her he would never know. Hell he knew that lily was the only woman James had been with. Then he made it worse and had kids with her. Stupid half bloods.

"So, what is the report for this week?" He asked as he folded up the news paper he had been looking at.

"Well sir, they are starting to notice I'm acting differently. They're not letting me be alone with the subjects as often anymore. I think their catching on to our plans."

"Well then you just have to throw them off your tail. It is very important that the oldest son is beaten in to submission."

"Not that I don't enjoy what I do, but I'm starting to wonder why your making me do it in the first place." He had been staring at the wall behind me since he put down the paper, but as I finished talking his eyes bore right into my eyes. It was almost as if he was looking at my soul with his annoying twinkling light blue eyes.

"Because if he thinks he's all alone in the world, that even his own parents don't care enough to stop a strange man from beating him, then it will be much easier to control and mold his mind later on when it is time for his sacrifice. If the girl is kept away from her parents then she will be begging for affection when she gets older and that is just the kind of child I will need in the future for business." He stated this as calmly as one would the weather.

"Well sir I won't question you about the boy but he girl sir, I still don't see the need to keep her away. I mean is it necessarily to beat the boy because the girl wants her parents?"

Next thing I knew was I was blown in the chest and hit the concrete wall behind me.

"Do not question me Black. I have my reasons and do not have to give my reasons to someone like you."

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again," I barely managed to get the sentence out and right myself before he stood fluidly and made his way to the exit.

"It had better not Sirius. I don't like being questioned."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir." With that he turned a corner and I heard the slight pop telling me he was gone. I picked myself up off the ground and turned to leave myself. On my way out I lit another cigarette and took a deep drag before I turned on the spot and disappeared with a soft pop and reappeared in front of the leaky cauldron.

After a couple beers and half a bottle of fire whisky I turned to look around at the women at a bar at 9pm on a Wednesday. I always took home a redhead and made sure she sucked me. It was a fantasy of mine, though it was lily in my dreams. That was all that mud blood was good for anyways was sucking. She would be his though. Dumbledore promised she would be mine and I would make sure of it. Hell even if I had to kill James myself I would. I hadn't thought of him as a friend since I found out he liked lily in third year and my hatred toward the man has only gotten worse with time.

I found a red head sitting all alone in a dark booth near the back, almost hidden from my view. I ordered two beers and made my way over to the booth, my mind never leaving the images and fantasies of him and lily.


	6. Chapter 6

Potterlover626: I don't own anything.

Just so you know Ginny was born 15 after Ron on May 10th 1980.

POV: Harry (March 1st, 1985)

I hurt. A lot. The bad man had been mad at Jessica for sleeping in mamas and daddies room when she was scared. He had really hit hard this time, and it hurt more than last time. I looked at my clock. 9:30. it was time to get up. I got up slowly so I didn't hurt myself more. I got my clothes out of my dresser. I looked at my clothes oddly. They were new. The bad man doesn't like it when we have new things.

I looked for my other clothes but they weren't in my room. I sighed. He was not going to be happy. I took my Pj's off and looked at my chest. It was black and blue with red and yellow mixed in. My arms had bruises too. I had to make sure mama didn't see.

I put on my blue long sleeved shirt and my jeans and went down stairs. I had to walk slowly because my right leg hurt. We lived in the manor so it was a long walk from my room to the kitchen. I pushed open the door and saw mama cooking on the stove. That's when I smelled it, strawberry pancakes with banana on top. My favorite. Dad was sitting at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet. When I pulled my chair out he folded his paper.

"Morning harry. Sleep well?" He asked me. I nodded in response. "Good, your gunna need some energy today. We are going to diagon alley then we are going to the Weasleys for lunch and dinner. He smiled down at me. Then turned to the pancakes that ma had just put in front of him.

"Thank you." I said as she put a plate in front of me. I couldn't wait to go to the Weasleys. I would finally be able to see Ginny again. I dug into my pancakes smiling.

POV: James

I watched as harry had limped into the kitchen. He tried hard to hide it from me and lily, but we could tell something was wrong. We had put monitoring charms on his room at night to see if any one entered, or left, but every morning they were gone without even a trace that they had been there in the first place. It was very frustrating.

We have asked him about it before and all he told us was that it was a bad man. What's even weirder is that we will spend time with Jessica or harry and the next day harry limping again. Jessica is very hesitant and scared around me and lily as well. We know no one is hurting her because lily would have seen bruises if she was getting hit. Harry though is different. He bathes and clothes himself and wears long sleeve shirts so we can never tell if there are bruises there or not.

As he sat down I asked him a question and all he did was nod his head indicating a yes. When I told him we were going to the Weasleys his face lit up. He loved going there or when they came here. He was very good friends with Ginny and he was close with all the boys, well except Ron. Ron was friends with Zachary and Zach and harry tended to avoid each other as much as possible.

As soon as lily had Jessica ready and harry was done eating we walked out of the house. Lily was holding Jessica and as soon as we were out side of the wards she and Jessica disappeared with a small pop. I looked down at harry and put a firm hand on his shoulder and he winced slightly. We disappeared with a slight snap and reappeared across from the leaky caldron, in a dark alley.

No POV:

After making their way through the leaky caldron the four of them made their way into the alley.

"Okay, now I need to go to the apothecary and the book store. We also need to go to the pet store to get owl treats. Any objections?" Lily stated as she looked around the alley.

When no one spoke up they all headed to the apothecary first. They weren't there long as the smell drove them out as quickly as they had entered. James had noticed that some people were hiding and following others around the alley. He didn't want to worry Lily so he just stayed close and watched jess and harry closely not letting them get to far away or out of his eye sight.

They were in the pet store when Lily noticed that Jessica had taken quite a liking to a small kitten that was a light gray and had light green eyes. James had also noticed and had asked how much a kitten and everything needed to take care of it would cost.

"Well sir the kitten herself is cheap at only 10 galleons, she was the runt of the litter and nobody has showed any interest in her. We have a care package for a kitten that includes food a bed and lots of toys for 50 galleons."

"Okay, what about a snake?"

"Well sir we have a fairly sized tank for a snack for 20 galleons and a snake could cost anywhere from 10 to 100 galleons."

"How much does the one that he is holding cost?" James asked as he gestured towards Harry.

"That one cost 30 sirs."

"Okay, I'll take the kitten and the snake and the package and tank. Oh and I'll take a package for the snake please." The man behind the counter quickly got the packages and explained that he could pick the snake and kitten would be owled to him in four days time.

James quickly paid the man and shrunk the package and put it in his pocket. He told Lily what he had done and turned to find harry and found him by the snake cage. He told him it was time to go. They made their way to the bookstore. James had not noticed that the people he had noticed earlier were now moving closer to them.

The four entered the bookstore and quickly found what they needed. Harry and Jessica had walked to the other side of the store. While they were still in James' view he was still nervous about how far away they were.

Just as lily and James had turned the corner to follow harry and Jessica, a loud scream erupted from the street. They tried to grab harry and Jessica but weren't fast enough as an explosion made bookshelves and parts of the ceiling fall, cutting them off from each other.

Harry and jess were left alone with two death eaters and there was no place to hide. The death eaters started to throw curses and hexes at the kids while the kids tried to avoid getting hit. One of the death eaters threw a fire whip curse towards Jessica but just as it was about to hit, harry jumped in front of it. It hit his left side and he was flung in to the bookshelves behind him.

Books flew from the shelves at impact and hit Jessica many times leaving her unconscious. The death eaters were just about to throw the killing curse when James and lily finally made it through the blockage and quickly disarmed and stunned the death eaters.

Jessica was revived quickly by lily but when she had gone to revive harry she yelled for James to make a portkey for St Mungos. Harry had a deep cut from just above his right eye, half an inch into his hairline over his temple. His entire left arm just past the middle of his forearm was covered in second degree burns and his ribs were visible on his left side where the curse had hit.

James quickly made the portkey, and after everybody had grabbed on they soon disappeared.


End file.
